Raphael
' Raphael Sorel' (ラファエル・ソレル, Rafaeru Soreru) is a fictional character in Namco's Soul series of fighting games. First appearing in Soulcalibur II, he can be viewed as its protagonist but came out as an antagonist. He has returned as a starting character for Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV,'' Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur V. Raphael is well known for his fencing style of swordsmanship and his mocking, contemptuous persona. In Soul Calibur III he is nicknamed '"Dark Lord".' In Soul Calibur IV is is called' "Lord Of The Night"' and '"Creature Of The Night"' by other characters. What lies in his soul is '''Domination'. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material, he's referred to as Wandering For His Lost Love. Appearance Raphael appears as a fairly young man of French noble descent, having blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. In his first appearance, he wore an indigo jacket with black lining and red inner workings, matching gloves and black pants with red highlights. Tied around his waist is a long red sash. In Soulcalibur III, the influence of Soul Edge had changed his body to resemble something of a vampire, featuring paler skin and amber coloured eyes, part of his hair swept up with another styled in a fringe that covers half his face, and a slightly more muscular build. He then wore a green jacket with a collared cape, both which feature red inner workings and gold lining with an armor plate beneath. In Soulcalibur IV, he wore a mostly black ensemble featuring a two-tailed high-collared coat with gold lining and an elaborate white frill decorating with a bat emblem on it, making him resemble Castlevania's Alucard. His eyes remained red. As of Soulcalibur V, it appears he has not aged at all. The outfit he is wearing has a very similar silhouette to his Soulcalibur II costume with the addition of a black widebrimmed hat. He also wears his bat ornaments upside down. The reason for this is still unknown and might never be explained, but it can be surmised the widebrimmed hat is in reference to the Vampire Hunter D artwork done by Yoshitaka Amano. Like D, Raphael is vampiric in nature and, as of Soulcalibur V, can be assumed to be a tormented figure. Biography Soulcalibur II Raphael, the young master of the Sorel family, grew up with the rapier and medicine as his playmates. His cool, unemotional demeanor created many enemies, but his quick and precise decision-making and execution skills solidified the foundation of his family amongst the nobles. Unfortunately, Raphael was cast out one day when he made a critical mistake; during the Evil Seed incident, he had killed a noble in self-defense: a noble that had long supported their family. Outraged by this, his own family cast him out, and even aided the town in the pursuit of Raphael. Raphael hid himself in an impoverished town to escape from his pursuers. There he met a little girl named Amy, who hid the weakened Raphael from his enemies. For the little girl, helping Raphael was only a simple deed motivated out of spite for the soldiers. For Raphael, however, it marked the first time he owed his life to someone else. He felt emotions that he had never experienced before, and Amy became an irreplaceable presence in Raphael's life. Convinced that the chaos of the war was no place to live a meaningful life, Raphael took Amy and left the poverty-stricken town. But even with the new surroundings, he could not get Amy to open her heart to the world. One day, in the library of the mansion he acquired under dark pretenses, Raphael found a letter with references to the Evil Seed. It wasn't long before he made the connection between Evil Seed and Soul Edge. What if such a sword were thrust into the hands of the pathetic nobles? It would all be worth it if the petty, war-mongering nobles could be eliminated to secure a meaningful future for Amy. But in order to accomplish his goal, Raphael needed Soul Edge; he was determined to obtain the sword by any means necessary. In his quest for Soul Edge, Raphael faced off against Nightmare in the land of Ostrheinsburg. Nightmare won. His body weakened, his breath haggard, and his consciousness fading, he looked up to see the giant, ghastly sword wielded by the embodiment of a nightmare. He muttered Amy's name; for an instant, an emotion that was neither anger nor pride flared up inside him, and he overcame his pain and forced his body to move. The desperate strike he unleashed hit its mark, piercing the center of Soul Edge. That was all he remembered. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the sight of his opponent writhing in pain. Soulcalibur III He should have been dead. Yet, for some reason, the Azure Knight had left without delivering the final blow. Raphael dragged his grievously wounded body back to his mansion. He spent several days on the brink of death, but he eventually recovered. At this time, however, he did not notice the evil energy radiating from the wounds he had received from Soul Edge -- energy that was now eating into his body. The phenomenon of malfestation -- he had come across this terminology during his research into the cursed sword. By the time that word flashed through his mind, it was already too late. The symptoms even spread to Amy, who had nursed him back to health. Likely she had been infected when she came into contact with his blood... Raphael escaped with Amy to Wallachia, a distant land in Romania, where they took shelter in a castle ruin that stood in the mountains. Amy had been transformed into a being that could not interact with the normal world. Raphael decided that he would change the world for her. His plan, woven from threads of madness, proceeded slowly but surely, infecting nearby lands with evil energy. But one day, an incident occurred in which some people who had been transformed to evil returned to normal by the power of a Holy Stone. Threatened by this object, Raphael decided to go on a journey to discover the true nature of the "Holy Stone" and obliterate it from this world. Just as he made his decision, an army appeared at the base of the castle. They had noticed the abnormality of the area and come to attack its source. Raphael bid farewell to his beloved Amy and descended below to the world that refused to accept them. Soulcalibur IV To Raphael, Amy was everything. He even schemed to turn the whole world evil -- to "malfest" it -- for the sole purpose of creating a world Amy could call home. But the Holy Stone caused his plans to unravel by bringing some of the townspeople he had transformed back to their senses. That meant a power even greater than the evil sword must exist. He needed another way to accomplish his goals, and so he vanished into the darkness to find it. After extracting some useful information from the creatures of the dark, he arrived at an answer: he must find a tribe that called themselves the "guardians of the spirit sword." Though themselves lost in the darkness of history, they had continued to pass down their lore: the story of Soul Calibur, the one weapon that could stand against the cursed sword Soul Edge. This was the answer he had been seeking! Raphael looked heavenward, up at the night sky. Countless lights darted across his vision, and he followed them until they vanished over Orstrheinsburg, where he had once confronted Soul Edge. The series of lights were proof that the cursed sword was reviving. If Soul Calibur was once again fated to stop it, then it would inevitably appear there, at the castle. Raphael now waits for Soul Calibur to appear so he can obtain her for himself and create the ideal world for himself and his beloved daughter. Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Non-canon) In the Gauntlet mode, he kidnaps Hilde to make her Amy's pet in Chapter 8-1. But the player (depending on who you're playing as), Dampierre and Cassandra capture him in Chapter 8-3. They reach his castle on Chapter 9-1, where Jacqueline and a doll of Amy(?) are waiting for his arrival, and his punishment. While the player fights the doll, he and Dampierre are getting along quite well. Soulcalibur V How long had he been dreaming? How long had he climbed that endless spiral staircase? Somehow, he knew her room was at the top... France had been devastated by war, and Raphael, head of the once-proud Sorel legacy, was devastated by a betrayal that cost him everything. But then he met someone, someone who took him in and sheltered him in his hour of need, and suddenly none of it mattered. Her name was-- "Amy!" He awoke with a start to find himself in a dark dungeon cell, thick with grime and the stench of death. He had no memory of how he had gotten there, but that wasn't important-- he had to find Amy. When Raphael burst out of the prison, everything outside looked different than he remembered...but no matter. This world was but a fleeting dream, destined to be transformed into a new and better place--a world twisted to the needs of he and his beloved. "Don't worry, Amy... I'll be with you soon." A force of madness was loose upon the world, a man who would stop at nothing to find his beloved. Fighting Style Raphael is a fencer who wields an English sword rapier. His fighting style predominantly accommodates thrusting and slashing attacks, which he specializes in. Raphael is a relatively fast character in terms of attack speed, and as an added bonus many of his thrusting attacks have an added Guard Impact effect, or allow him to dodge attacks entirely via sidestepping and ducking under his opponent's weapon. Although these thrust attacks are Raphael's main strength, they are very linear and can be sidestepped with relative ease. Raphael's range of horizontal strikes are much less diverse, and the same could also be said for his kick attacks. However, they are thankfully fast, and are therefore able to catch someone at the start of a preemptive evade. Despite their relative quickness, they do not provide the dodging features of his thrust attacks, which leave him open to counterattacks. Raphael has a reasonable number of low attacks in his arsenal, most of which deal moderate damage and are hard to guard on reaction. Raphael's throw attacks have a noted long range, and are hard to avoid. Superficially, Raphael gives the impression of a very neat and technically correct swordsman in combat. If played in the manner of a defensive player, using Guard Impact moves and dodge attacks rather than utilizing his speed, he is able to last for an extremely long time against opponents. This makes him one of the fighters, in SCIV, able to run out the clock by "blocking" attacks after the Soul Gauge runs low, which can prove nerve-racking, if not outright annoying, to other players. Mastering Raphael's evasive maneuvers makes him a good "mind game" character, bested only by fighters actually meant for the job, like Cervantes, Yoshimitsu, and Voldo. Endings Soulcalibur II After defeating Nightmare and Inferno, Raphael came to understand the true nature of the blade that so many sought after. He vowed not to allow the weapon to possess him, as it had its predecessor, and grasped the hilt. Then he began to make his way back home to Amy. The last line of the epilogue text reads, "No one knows what was spared and what was destroyed during that time". Soulcalibur III An infected Raphael is seen stumbling through the forest with Soul Edge in his hand. He then falls to the floor. Input Ending Raphael gets back up on his feet and continues on through the forest. The screen fades, and then shows a still sick Amy sitting on a table with books scattered on the floor. "Amy, I'm back." Raphael says as he enters the room. As he comforts Amy, he says "Now... let us go... to our very own world." Raphael and Amy walk out of the room. No Input Ending The screen fades to black, and then shows Kilik healing an ill Amy. As Kilik leaves the room, Amy looks out the window, waiting for Raphael's arrival. The screen fades to black once more, and then shows Raphael continuing through the forest saying "Amy, we're very close... Very soon, we shall have our own world." Soulcalibur IV Having obtained Soul Calibur, Raphael returns to Osthreinsburg with Marienbard and Auguste to create his new world for him and Amy. He says to the sword, "Now, Soul Calibur, create a new world for Amy and me!" After nothing happens, Raphael asks Marienbard, "Is Soul Calibur really the sword they claim it to be?" "Yes," she replies. He then realizes his mistake and kills the two servants at his sides using Soul Calibur. Raphael then says to himself, "As of right now, this world truly belongs only to Amy and me." He then asks his two dead servants, "So, why should the two of you even have been here? The mistake had been corrected!" Raphael then laughs triumphantly. The text-only epilogue states that a new world was created. Weapons * Flambert * Epee * Stiletto * Reiterpallasch * Wo Dao * Schweizer * Holy Antler * Estoc * Amy * Queen's Guard * Soul Edge (Complete) Raphael * Cane * My Beloved * The Ancient (Raphael) * Royal Rapier * Cup Hilt Rapier * The Master (Raphael) Critical Edge Royal Vexation: Raphael begins his Critical Edge by saying "Now you'll see..." and perfoms an uppercut with his rapier. While the enemy is in mid-air, he shouts "...The extent of my power!", stabs them quickly three times and delivers a fourth finishing stab while rose petals fly about. Critical Finish Pale Moon Dust: He knocks his opponents back with a hit, stabs his sword into the ground, and attacks the opponent by biting their neck, reinforcing the idea that Soul Edge has turned him into a vampire. However, what he says varies depending on who he uses it on. Using it on someone other than Amy, he says (before he bites them), "On your knees! I shall make you one of my minions!" He then bites them on the neck, crouching over them while they scream. After vampirizing his opponent, he gets up, wipes his mouth, and says, "Perhaps I shall make you Amy's pet!" If he does this on Amy, he will say, "It's over!", and when he's through, he says, "Mmmm...sweet nectar." Raphael also has a throw he can use in battle that is almost exactly like his critical finish, save for the speech elements. This move also changes depending on whether the opponent is male or female. If the former, Raphael doesn't bite their necks but places his hand on their abdomen area and drains a moderate amount of health from them. If it's the latter however, Raphael will bite them on the neck instead, shouting "Nice Try!" when he's through. Stages South France Mansion - Library (SCII) Romanian Valley - Castle Siege (SCIII) Ostrheinsburg Castle Throne Room (SCIV) Dark Capital Ostrheinsburg (SC:BD) Unknown Forest: Dark Night (SCV) Theme Music Soulcalibur II *"No Turning Back" Soulcalibur III *"Endless Warfare" Soulcalibur IV *"Reing of Doom" Soulcalibur V *"Blood Thirst Concerto" Tower Of Lost Souls Details & Skills Raphael appears in the few floors of Tower of Lost Souls under the floors such as "Unbinding Wave" & "Solitary Princess" but a Skeleton fighter who uses Raphael's fighting style appears as a boss under the floor "Irritation To Ruin" TOLS Ascend Mode: Unbinding Wave (Floor 28) & Solitary Princess (Floor 52) Partners: Scheherazade (Unbinding Wave Floor 28) Amy, Elnathan & Dean (Solitary Princess Floor 52) Marienbard (Story Mode Stage 2-5 only) Skills On "Unbinding Wave" 1.Switch Speed Up 2.Appeal 3.Nullify Ringout A 4.Shave Damage S Skills On "Solitary Princess" 1.Appeal 2.Impact Heal 3.Auto Impact A Default Skills 1.Hyper Mode 2.Soul Gauge Boost C 3.Strengthen Vertical Quotes Soulcalibur II *''En garde!'' *''Coup...'' *''... De grâce!'' *''No escape!'' *''Watch quietly and learn. (preparing to fight Link)'' *''If you're eager to die, that's fine by me. (preparing to fight Heihachi)'' *''Phantom! what do you want of me?! (after his attempt to strike Spawn)'' *''So this is Soul Edge.'' *''You're too weak for that, aren't you? (preparing to fight Nightmare)'' *''I'm not here to play, are we done?'' *''You have failed! But I will not!'' *''Enough! Die already!'' *''You're not even worth killing.'' *''Well then let us dance.'' *''You're quite the rude one.'' *''You're revolting, go away.'' *''Damn you!'' *''To be honest, I'm irritated.'' *''Even beasts know when to give up.'' *''Tsk tsk tsk...'' *''No good!'' *''Begone!'' *''How sad!'' *''Die!'' *''What is happening? Impossible!'' *''You can not go against my blade.'' *''No problem, this is part of my plan.'' Soulcalibur III *''Welcome. I shall grant you death.'' *''So you came here just to die?'' *''Welcome. Let us celebrate your demise.'' *''You will have no chance to strike.'' *''Impudent dog. Have you no manners?'' *''Would you like a taste of my power?'' *''You'd better make this worth my while.'' *''10 seconds... 10 seconds and you shall be dead.'' *''The weaker they are, the louder they bark.'' *''I'm in a pleasant mood. Let us play.'' *''Who are you? You're starting to annoy me.'' *''Well then, let us dance!'' *''Allow me to... entertain you.'' *''Do not get in my way.'' *''To be honest. I'm quite annoyed.'' *''To be honest, I'm irritated.'' *''I commend you for not fleeing.'' *''If you're so eager to die, then so be it.'' *''Have you no manners?'' *''Honestly, this is a waster of time.'' *''My blade, has no equal.'' *''You're quite the rude one.'' *''Don't think, that you can flee.'' *''How reckless of you.'' *''You fool!'' *''No problem, it's just as I expected.'' *''Why do you fight? When you know you will lose?'' *''I shall add you to my list of relatives.'' *''How pitiful, this wasn't even amusing.'' *''What a buffoon.'' *''Not bad, but I've had quite enough.'' *''That was but a taste of my power.'' *''Extraordinary. I'm quite impressed.'' *''That look suits you. Stay down there.'' *''Realize your place, in this world.'' *''That's right. Stay there and grovel.'' *''Now do you see, the futility of your ways?'' *''What do I care, of your motivations.'' *''Grace, is of utmost importance during duels.'' *''You shall make a fine pet for Amy.'' *''That look suits you very well.'' *''Hmph, not a bad dance.'' *''This was to be expected.'' *''Do not delude yourself, wretched fool.'' *''How hilarious.'' *''How irritating, get out of my sight!'' *''This is reality. Know your place.'' *''I have no time to deal with you.'' *''It looks like I have the last laugh after all.'' *''That's enough. Die already.'' *''You're too weak to stop me.'' *''Now, I'll take you out of your misery.'' *''Don't get up. It suits you.'' *''Do not anger me anymore than this.'' *''How foolish of you, to anger me.'' *''Someone like you, could never stop me.'' *''It's too late for regrets.'' *''You fools never had a chance. How absurd.'' *''I can't bear to look at you.'' *''Feel this!'' *''Pathetic!'' *''You're mine!'' *''Nice try.'' *''Time to perish.'' *''Not bad.'' *''How dare you!'' *''What a joke!'' *''Where are you going?'' *''I'm in a very foul mood.'' *''I'm not amused.'' *''It's time for your nap, little one.'' -spoken to Talim after winning the destined battle- Soulcalibur IV *''Fear my wrath!'' *''Pathetic!'' *''Who are you? You're starting to annoy me.'' *''The likes of you could never stop me.'' *''Well then, let us dance!'' *''Do not delude yourself, wretched fool.'' *''You'd better make this worth my while.'' *''I'm in a pleasant mood. Let us play.'' *''I will not give you the chance to strike again.'' *''How foolish of you to anger me.'' *''That look suits you. Stay down there.'' *''So, the evil sword has sent you to do its bidding.'' *''Foolish girl, you do not belong here! ''---spoken to Cassandra in her Story Mode *''You fool! Who do you think I am?''---spoken to Zasalamel and Yoda in their Story Modes *''Me? A servant? You will pay for your insolence.'' --- spoken to Hilde in her Story Mode *''So, the evil sword has sent you to do its bidding. --- spoken to Marienbard and the others in Story Mode; also spoken to Yoshimitsu in his Story Mode *''Well? Will you join me? --- spoken to Marienbard and the others after defeating them in Story Mode *''You shall tell me everything I want to know.'' --- spoken to Kilik in Story Mode *''Not bad...but I've had quite enough.'' --- spoken after Round II of Story Mode *''Worthless dogs...learn your place!'' *''Soul Edge? I've already put that behind me.'' *''How dare you. Just heed my orders! --- to Siegfried in Story Mode *''Amy...we are close. --- spoken after defeating Siegfried in Story Mode *''Now, Soul Calibur, create a new world for Amy and me!'' *''Is Soul Calibur really the sword they claim it to be?'' *''Of course. I should have realized!'' *''As of right now, this world truly belongs only to Amy and me. So, why should the two of you even have been here? The mistake has been corrected!'' *''It's over!'' C'mon! *''What a joke!'' *''What's wrong?'' *''A-ha!'' *''Come along now.'' *''Time to perish!'' *''How pitiful!'' *''You're mine!'' *''Ugh! Disgusting.'' *''I am not amused.'' *''Can you stand?'' *''My turn now!'' *''On your knees!'' *''I shall make you one of my minions!'' *''Perhaps I shall make you Amy's pet! ''--- spoken after defeating everyone (except Amy) with "Critical Finish" *''Mmm...sweet nectar. ''--- spoken after defeating Amy with "Critical Finish" *''How does it feel to no longer be human? ''--- spoken after winning a round with "Critical Finish" *''How does it feel to be reborn?'' --- also spoken after winning a round with "Critical Finish" *''Better luck next time!'' *''This is not amusing.'' Soulcalibur V *''Do not delude yourself, thou wretched fool!'' *''Quickly, now! Amy awaits me.'' *''Too late!'' *''Not yet!'' *''No! You can't!'' *''Futile!'' *''Die!'' *''It's over!'' *''Amy!'' *''On your knees!'' *''En garde!'' *''You dare!'' *''Show me... Your power!'' *''Where are you looking?'' *''Not over yet!'' *''You shall make a fine pet for Amy.'' *''I've wasted enough time on you already!'' *''(You're mine...) Tasty!'' — Spoken when using Mermet de Vec on female characters. *''(You're mine...) No mercy! — Spoken when using Mermet de Vec. *(You're mine...) Good...'' — Spoken when using Mermet de Vec on male characters. *''(You're mine...) Strange...'' — Spoken when using Mermet de Vec on Viola and Z.W.E.I. *''(You're mine...) Distasteful.'' — Spoken when using Mermet de Vec on α Patroklos, Siegfried, Algol, Elysium, Kilik and Edge Master. *''Rest in peace!'' *''Enjoy!'' *''Know your... Place!'' *How's this? *''Come on.'' *''Pathetic...'' *''Fool!'' *''Is that all?'' *''Not bad!'' *''What?!'' *''Bleed...'' *''Well now?'' *''You plebeian.'' *''You degenerate!— Spoken when fighting Natsu, Algol, Elysium, Ivy and Voldo. *''Now... Dance! *''Now... Begone!'' *''Now... Die!'' *''The Finale! ... How pitiful!'' *''Enough...Die!'' *''How's that?'' *''Coward!'' *''Hahahahaha!'' *''Hahaha!'' *''Feel this?'' *''My swordplay is peerless!'' *''Better luck... Next time...'' *''How pathetic and weak. You've learnt your place, I trust?'' *''Amy... Forgive me'' *''Me...Lose to a peasant ?'' — Spoken when losing by time up. *''Damn you! — Spoken after Yoshimitsu's "Critical Edge" '' *''Now guardian, begone!'' - Spoken after being victorious over Voldo. *''This cannot be!'' — Spoken when losing to Viola. *''Your'' tale insult me further'' '! — Spoken when losing to Viola by time up. *''An outrage!'' — Spoken when losing to Voldo. *''Oh...My head'' — Spoken when losing by time up to Natsu, Ivy, Voldo, Elysium or Algol. *''You vex me. Who are you, woman?'' — Spoken when engaging Viola in battle. *''Stop looking into my soul. Damn you!'' — Spoken after defeating Viola. *''Now you will see the extent of my power!'' — Spoken during his "Critical Edge". *''Have you no shame!?'' — Spoken when ringed out. *''Do you know nothing else?!'' — Spoken when ringed out. Trivia *Ever since Soulcalibur III, ''fans have assumed that Raphael has become a vampire. This supposed nature is made clear in his Critical Finish animation. He also bites characters' necks as a grapple move. On the second stage of the Yoshimitsu's Story Mode in ''Soulcalibur IV, the player faces Raphael and his servants, Yoshimitsu inquires at the beginning of the battle "What art thou? A spectre?". Also, during Siegfried's Destined battle against him in Soulcalibur III, he says "You are no longer human, are you?". This line is repeated by Kilik in Raphael's Story mode in Soulcalibur IV. Raphael returns in Soulcalibur V but he seems not to have aged. This could reinforce the fans' speculation about his vampiric nature, although it was confirmed that he died. *Despite the above characteristics, the word 'vampire' has never been used to describe Raphael within the series itself. *As seen in his Soulcalibur V artwork, Raphael is holding a skull ornament that was attached to Amy's pigtails in Soulcalibur IV, which suggests he is most likely looking for her in this installment. What happened to her is still unknown, which could strengthen the speculations about Viola's true identity. *Raphael's eye color changes quite a bit throughout his appearances. He had blue eyes in Soulcalibur II, amber in Soulcalibur III, and red in Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur V. This fact makes him and Amy the only two characters in the series who have changed eye color throughout the installments. *It appears as though all of Raphael's followers have been "turned" because they all have yellow eyes. *In Raphael's ending on Soulcalibur IV, he has two followers that he kills to make the world only for Amy and himself. The servants are Marienbard and Auguste, but in Amy's ending the followers are Marienbard and Jacqueline. *Many of Raphael's weapons are designed almost exclusively for stabbing, including his signature rapier. In spite of this, the majority of his attacks are slashes. Furthermore, his fighting stance is exactly that of a sabreur. * Even though many of his swords have names of actual historical weapons, almost none of these resemble their historical counterparts. * In Soulcalibur III, Raphael's weapons and fighting style are available under the discipline Soul of Raphael to characters created under the Knight class. *Raphael has the most destined battles of all characters in the series. ** In Soulcalibur II, Raphael has a Destined Battle for Nightmare and for the 3 guest characters: Heihachi, Link, and Spawn. He shares his own Destined Battle with Nightmare. **In Soulcalibur III, Raphael has more Destined Battle cutscenes than any other character, being a Destined Battle for five characters: Cassandra, Talim, Kilik, Siegfried & Nightmare. He shares his own Destined Battle with Talim. *Despite being the main cause of the incident at the end of Soulcalibur II, Raphael does not seem to realize (nor seem to care) that the Azure Knight now exists as two separate individuals, Siegfried & Nightmare. *His 1P costume, in Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, looks similar to Alucard's from Castlevania. In Soulcalibur V, he adopts a widebrimmed hat which could reference D who many associate with Alucard (Both D and Alucard are Dhampires and the children of Dracula with very similar origins). *Raphael, along with Cassandra, is an unlockable character in Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2. *In Soulcalibur II and Soulcalibur III, he searches for Soul Edge in his quest to create a world for Amy. However, in Soulcalibur IV, he is instead searching for Soul Calibur; this is likely because of the Holy Stone's impact on his plans, and his subsequent research on the spirit sword. *His alternate costume for Soulcalibur III was also used as his Soulcalibur IV alternate costume but his skin is not pale. *In Soulcalibur III, Raphael is referred to as the "Dark Lord." In his Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, he is referred to as the "Lord of the Night." For other characters who fight him, he is referred to as the "Creature of the Night." *During one of his throws in Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, he will bite female fighters on the neck. If his opponent is male, he will instead clench their stomach with his hand and say "Agh! Disgusting!". *Some of Raphael's battle skills were based on moves from the movies The Mask of Zorro and The Legend of Zorro that were performed by Antonio Banderas. *In regards to his fencing style, it should be noted that Raphael is a left-handed swordsman. During the timeframe of the games (Which plays with notion of Raphael's Vampiric nature without directly stating so), a left-handed swordsman was deemed an abomination. *Raphael was infamous in Soulcalibur II for his Triple Botta in Tempo combo (Forward+B, B, B). This combo is infamous for its ability to trap and potentially kill any unsuspecting players. *The description for Raphael's Stage in Soulcalibur III ''mentions Vlad The Impaler. Vlad's Romanian surname can be spelled as "Dracula", although several alternative spellings exist. This may coincide with Raphael's "vampire-esque" characteristics. *Siegfried's Destined Battle with Raphael in ''Soulcalibur III ''is corrupted very slightly - Raphael has no lines if he wins, despite the subtitles clearly saying ''"You're too weak to stop me!". Furthermore, in Nightmare's Destined Battle, Raphael does not have a "set" line if he wins, and it will just be a random victory line. *Despite his cold and cruel personality, he seems to love and adore Amy with all his heart. *''Raphael'' should be written Raphaël. Without the dieresis, it would be pronounced Rafél. *He is captured and taken prisoner by Amy in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. However, this is non-canon. *As of Soulcalibur IV, Raphael has two moves which should catch the eye of any Vampire fan. The first, Vurkolak Envelopment, is no doubt a play off the Slavic Vampire known as a Voukodlaks whose spirit is tainted and corrupts the body. Afterwards, the Vampire will seek young girls out until he finds his perfect mate. The second, Strigoii Envelopment, is no doubt named after the Romanian Vampire. *In Soulcalibur IV, during the Strigoii Envelopment move, if the player presses a direction (only left or right), Raphael is able to teleport nearer to or behind his opponent, leaving them open to a hit for a few seconds. The similiar ability is also showed in Soulcalibur V. *Raphael's second outfit in Soulcalibur V bears a strong resemblence to Sephiroth's from the Kingdom Hearts series, except it is mostly colored red instead of black. *In Soulcalibur V, during his attack "Mermet de Vec", Raphael seems to be able to sense other characters' link to Soul Calibur: he dislikes the "taste" of characters related to the holy sword or purification in general (like Edge Master). *In Soulcalibur V, if a mask that reveals portions of the face is placed on Nightmare, he uses Raphael's face model. Additionally, Raphael and Nightmare are listed as being the same height, and share the same voice actors. Fans speculate that Raphael's body is Nightmare's new host. *However, Raphael, along with most of the cast, does not appear in Soulcalibur V story mode. *In Soulcalibur Legends, the guest character Lloyd Irving, from Tales of Symphonia, uses a dual Queen's Guard as his ultimate wepon, same as Raphael in Soulcalibur II, but he uses just one. *Some view Raphael as the protagonist of Soulcalibur II since he's the one who freed Siegfried from the control of Soul edge. *In Soulcalibur V, Raphael's 2P costume's skin color is paler than his 1P costume. *Raphael uses a different Death Cry when he loses the battle against Viola and Voldo. Etymology Raphael's name is of Hebrew origin, meaning "God has healed". His concept may have been inspired by Raphael, the famous left-handed painter who has the same name. Raphael's followers *In Soulcalibur IV, Raphael has 3 followers: **Auguste, a man with a wolf's mask. He fights in the style of Yun-seong. **Jacqueline, a rose haired maid with a high pitched voice. She fights in the style of Taki. **Marienbard, a dark green haired maid. She fights in the style of Zasalamel. In Raphael's Story Mode, she is the only follower that's playable. *All of these followers can be made using custom character parts. *All of these followers are killed at the end by Raphael himself Relationships * Foster father of Amy. * Unintentionally freed Siegfried from Soul Edge's control during his fight with Nightmare in Soulcalibur II. * Defeated by Nightmare in Soulcalibur II. He shares a Destined Battle with the Azure Knight in Soulcalibur II. * His plans of world domination were interfered by Kilik with the help of the Holy Stone before Soulcalibur III. * Stole Cassandra's Soul Edge shard in the events prior to Soulcalibur IV. * Shares a destined battle with Talim in Soulcalibur III. * Master of Auguste, Marienbard, and Jacqueline in Soulcalibur IV. * Does not enjoy Viola's presence in Soulcalibur V. * Comes into conflict with Voldo in Soulcalibur V. Series' Appearances * Soulcalibur II (playable from the start) * Soulcalibur III (playable from the start) * Soulcalibur IV (playable from the start) * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (playable from the start) * Soulcalibur V (playable from the start) Category:Males Category:Characters